The Untold Truth
by Mary Tyler-Moore
Summary: A secret so awful that a little girl is hidden and thought to be dead. The secret that leads to even greater heart-break and tragedy. Hiatus
1. Prologue

Prologue

Fairy tales. They are those wonderful little stories that are told to little kids to teach them a lesson. Or to just make go to bed. Some people say that they are just goofy little things with nothing to them. Just stories and nothing else. Why would they be anything more than that? They contain witches, fairies, princes defeating dragons, princesses locked away, evil step-mothers, mystical creatures. It's absolute balder-dash! But you see those people are wrong. These stories are true. They have of course been altered and stirred around! But what do you expect after being told over one hundred-thousand times? Of course it's a tragedy that these poor people's stories have been altered so. And perhaps the biggest victim of this terrible offense is the story of Sleeping Beauty.

Sleeping Beauty a classic. A story changed multiple times. Most of the stories contain snippets of the truth. But ironically, the newest telling of this timeless story is possibly the most accurate. Walt Disney most definitely did his research. Although it wasn't he who first discovered the truth. It is my belief that this man knew the truth that has been hidden for so long. He of course did not reveal the truth. The truth scandalizes the story so that it loses it's happy ending. The truth is quite tragic. What is it you ask? Well all in good time the truth will be revealed.

You see it is true that Princess Aurora was long desired. But it is not because the King and Queen longed for a child. They already had one. Another baby girl who was kept a secret. Her dark secret not allowed to be shared. The little baby girl was cursed in an even worse way then her sister. Aurora was allowed her beauty and grace, but her sister was cursed to be a monster forever.


	2. The Curse

**Chapter One: A curse**

Back in the Reign of King Stefan the Second, prosperity of the kingdom was at an all time high. Peace was throughout the entire country. Everyone's problems were minimal and trivial. The Young Royal couple was beloved by their subjects. And everyone felt for the couple when it was discovered that they were unable to have children.

It was common knowledge that the King and Queen and longed for a child. They had tried everything that they could. They prayed. They traveled the world searching for a reason, or a cure. But nothing worked. The Queen, heart-broken, walked a long the shore of the ocean allowing her salty tears to join the large body of water. She longed that her pain would join her tears. She hoped it would become small and insignificant as her tears were in the massive sea.

As she walked she noticed a small fish upon the sea shore. It lay there gasping for breath. The Queen picked the tiny fish up and placed him in the water saying, "Dear fish, I feel your pain. I wish that someone would relieve me of my burden." The fish looked up at the Queen and said, "I know your wish. And it will be so." The Queen let a cry and fainted. The guards picked their queen up and took her to the castle. Time passed and what the fish foretold came to be true. The Queen was pregnant.

Now she was in searing pain. But she didn't care. She knew that it didn't even begin to compare to the pain she had felt for so long. She just wished that she didn't have the entire court watching in anticipation. It was one of the down-sides of being royal. You were always in the limelight. People came from all over to see the miracle birth. So the Queen felt more eyes then usual. Suddenly the Midwife shouted out that she could see the baby crowning. It was nearly time.

Everyone was bustling in anticipation. They couldn't wait for the celebration to begin. Then a piercing shriek came from the midwife's mouth. The King burst through the doors to see what was happening. When he saw the child, he fainted. A few servants ran to help the King out, then they saw what had made the King faint. They shuddered. The Queen saw the reactions and demanded to know what had happened. The midwife cut the umbilical cord and showed the Queen the child.

"NO! I refuse to accept this! No! NO! NOOOOO!"

The royal physicians came in and gave the Queen some smelling salts to calm her and make her rest. The entire court was in shock. What were they to do? What could they do? Would anyone be able to cure such a thing? After all was it even possible? After all princesses aren't born wolves. Ever.

As soon as the King awoke, he sent for the Three Good Fairies. They came as soon as they heard that they had been summoned. The three good fairies weren't really fairies in the Judeo-Christain sense. They didn't have wings, they didn't have wands, and they didn't have squeaky voices that were so sugary sweet they gave you a tooth ache. In fact the Three Good Fairies weren't even necessarily good. I mean they tended to be nice. It's not like they went out of their way to be evil. In fact they were generally good. How else would they have gotten their name? You just wouldn't want to piss them off.

The Trio was composed of Fauna, Flora, and Merryweather. They were sisters who had trained together in the mystical ways for centuries. Fauna was the undeclared leader. She was direct and to the point. Flora was the most fairy like of all. She was the Old grandmother type. And Merryweather was the youngest of the Trio. She was very sporadic. She spoke her mind with out thinking of the consequences.

As soon as they came, they rushed to the princess. They peered over the child and talked to each other in whispers. When they had finished examining the babe. They went and sat down next to the King. The King looked to the fairies and asked, "Is there anything that can be done?"

"We believe, yes."they answered simultaneously

"There is! OH what a joyous occasion! What should I do? What should I send for You name it! OH thank you thank you. I knew you would rid my daughter of this horrid curse!"

The three fairies looked at each other. Then Fauna looked up to the King and said in a very serious voice,"Your Highness, this is powerful and dark magic. We can help. But that's just it. We can only help the curse. Relieve it of the more grisly effects. But she will never fully recover."

King Stefen looked at the fairies. He sobbed bitterly and then asked them to do the best that they could.

Fauna stepped forth and sang sweetly:

"Oh small one, so tiny,

so calm, so petite,

Your curse is one

that I might just beat.

Your looks will change

back to their original design.

Beauty, Grace, Love

will all be thine.

Everyday your beauty will grow

until the Full Moon decides to show."

The King watched in awe as his small daughter changed into a beautiful girl with an alabaster brow and dark curls. Her eyes the most clear shade of blue. "So she shall only will only be a wolf on the night of the Full Moon?"

Fauna nodded. Then Flora stepped up next.

"Princess with my turn I shall

Relieve you of the pain you befell.

Your Transformation when it occurs,

will be nothing more then a blur.

If you are injured no pain will you feel

Magic will take care of any ordeal."

Flora smiled at the baby gurgling her thanks."Your majesty, I have made it so that your daughter will not be able to recall the pain of the transformation nor will she be injured in her state."

Merryweather then took her turn.

"I sweet one have my gift to give,

I give you a chance to live.

Only your parents will know of your fate.

Only they will be able to relate

the truth to others..."

But before Merryweather could finish her song, a great loud wind burst the windows open and a dark cloud filled the room as did a low laugh. As the clouds separated, the laugh grew louder and shriller. When they had finally dispersed the group saw who was laughing. It was the Trio's youngest sister. Maleficent. Maleficent had studied with the sisters in the mystical ways until she began exploring the dark arts. The ones that require pure and true evil.

King Stefan stepped forth,"Maleficent.. I was unaware that you would be coming?"

"Yes, Stefan. That might have to do with you leaving me of the list. You know I was quite hurt by this obvious jab in my direction." Maleficent began to walk about the room. King Stefan swallowed the air in his mouth."But I do not take offense. You see I too have decided to help this poor child. It's the least I can do after causing such a catastrophe."

"Maleficent! What have you done to this child?"asked Fauna. "What has she done to you?"

"It is not what she has done. It is what her parents failed to do." Maleficent said while gnashing her teeth. "They scoured the world in search of a way to have this child. They didn't think to ask the most powerful mystic that exists! ME! And you know how I am so easily offended. I was deeply hurt."

"Maleficent, even you can know that to attack an innocent child"

"SILENCE! I am not here to listen to you attempt to teach me laws that I mastered while you struggled with the basics. Besides I am here to help that innocent baby. Unlike the likes of you who can do nothing. You all are far to weak minded for such things."

Maleficent put her hand up to the sky and said in a deep throaty voice,"Princess you have been given a life as a wolf but once a night. Your memory has been taken away. And your pain erased. And No one knows the truth of your fate. But I will give you the chance to protect yourself. Listen well all of you! Princess whomever you bite will share your fate." and with that Maleficent cackled her terrible cackle and left with a cloud covering her.


	3. Unforeseen Problems

**Chapter 2 Upsetting Memories and Unforeseen Problems**

The Queen sat staring at the child, who was sleeping peacefully. She had a little smile as she slept. A seemingly perfect baby girl. Abigail. The name that they chose before this… ordeal. It meant source of joy. What irony! She couldn't stand the child before her very eyes. The thing laying before her made her sick to her stomach. How she wished that it wasn't ever born. But at the same time she couldn't hate something she longed for for so long. So she kept her pain to herself, and didn't say anything against naming her child source of joy.

More problems quickly arose from the child's birth. The main problem that baffled the royal couple was what would they do with the child on her night. They couldn't risk anyone knowing her condition. The king finally called upon the three good fairies once more. He knew that there was no other way. But what could be done? The King wasn't sure that much could be done, short of locking the tiny princess up. But that wasn't very logical. What if she broke loose? Especially as she grew older. And when she grew older who would stop to think of killing a wolf? So, they couldn't just let her roam free.

All of the Kings worries were put to rest though when the Three Good Fairies shared their plan. They told the King of a place they knew, called the Summit because of its high peaks surrounding the enclosed forested valley. Not only was the entrance hidden, but the Fairies could also put magical enhancements around the Summit to ensure that the tiny princess would be unable to escape during her enchantment. Abigail would be left there before the sun set during the full moon. She wouldn't be a threat to anyone so long as they stayed away from the Summit.

That same year only a few months prior to Abigail's birth, a neighboring country also celebrated the birth of an heir. The two country were rivals in most everything. It had been this way for quite sometime. Generations in fact. But when news arrived that both kingdoms were expecting children, the two Kings, King Stefan and King Hubert, sat to discuss the joining of the kingdoms through the possible betrothal of the tiny prince and princess, thus bringing peace and prosperity to both. Of course it wasn't set in stone, seeing as the sexes of the babies were unknown. But when the princess was born word was sent immediately to King Hubert.

King Hubert arrived in splendor, bringing gifts and plans for the two. He was over-joyed at the future union. He rushed in to the hall, excitement brimming.

"Stefan, old boy. Grand news! I have started construction on their castle. Looks out over the sea. Wonderful view. Can you believe it? And it's only going to take five years to build!"

"Hello, Hubert."replied King Stefan. He had decided he must tell Hubert their secret about Abigail. And he was nervous.

"Why are you so glum? Stefan our countries will be united! Our children married? What could go wrong?"

"I'm afraid that things haven't gone right, Hubert"

"Well, you've got a baby. Don't you?"

"Well.. yes."

"She's a girl isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't see a problem! Now Stefan this castle it's magnificent!"

"Hubert! I don't think this is going to work!"

King Hubert's faced turned a splotchy red. "What's wrong with my Phillip?"

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong with your son!"

"Maybe my son is too good for your daughter!"

"HUBERT! Listen to me! I did not have to tell you this but you must know!"

The other king saw the urgency that Stefan spoke with and immediately became serious. "What is it that you have tried to hide from me?"

"Hubert,"said the King with a tired voice. "She is cursed. Beyond repair."

"What is all this? Stop speaking in riddles!"

"Princess Abigail is…. cursed with being a wolf during the full moon, Hubert."

"TRAVESTY! DISHONOR! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND... AND... AND RUIN MY KINGDOM! I WILL NOT HAVE MY SON MARRY A….. MONSTER!"

"OUT OUT OF MY KINGDOM! OUT OF MY PALACE! GET OUT OF HERE! HOW DARE YOU CALL MY DAUGHTER A MONSTER! OUT WITH YOU!"

And although Merryweather's gift kept Hubert from speaking the truth, the two kingdoms were at war once more. So the little princess's birth only brought war when she should have brought peace.


	4. Truth, Surprises, then Betrayal

**Chapter 3: Truth, Surprises, then Betrayal**

Princess Abigail grew to be lovely and adorable child. The truth about her completely hidden from her and most of the kingdom. But when she was six, she began to have questions about her monthly pilgrimages to the Summit. Finally it became obvious to the King and Queen that these questions could not go unanswered much longer. Princess Abigail was getting to an age where she would be able to remember things. Things that would be better forgotten.

So the Royal couple sat the young princess down and told her her tragedy. The little princess wasn't quite sure how to respond. For one so small, she understood quite a bit. Questions like why her mother couldn't stand the sight of her were answered. She was shocked but not upset, because it the tale told how much her parents cared for her. That they would go to such lengths to protect her.

Years past. And the young princess grew stronger, more beautiful, and smarter then ever. But because of her secret, both she and her parents decided it would be best to keep her away from the public as much as possible. So she grew to secluded and quiet.

When Abigail turned eight, her parents threw a large celebration. The celebration was the largest since the announcement of Abigail's birth. In fact it might have been larger. Abigail hadn't had so much attention. She couldn't believe that it was day all about her. It was the best gift that she could have wished for.

When everyone had finished eating King Stefan rose to make a toast. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "My loyal subjects, now that we are all fed and we have tasted all that we could. I have an announcement to make. My wife is with child once more!" Great joy filled the hall. Everyone was ecstatic about the news. Everyone but the forgotten birthday princess.

Only a few days after the announcement, Maleficent sent an assassin to attack the Queen. But the horrendous deed was stopped before it could take place. The guards that protected the Queen were able to capture the man and lock him in jail. King Stefan was greatly concerned about future events such as this so he called for his most trusted advisors. These advisors were the ones that the King called in only the most dire circumstances. They also were the only people other then the King and Queen to know of Abigail's condition. Their solution was one that made the question their judgment. But it was well reasoned, so he ordered that it take place.

Once more it was time for the young princess to go to the Summit. She was accompanied by a guard who opened the secret door and allowed the princess to walk through. But as the moon was about to rise to the peek, the door was opened once more and the assassin was thrown into the valley. He was under the impression that he was to be banished here in this locked valley. So he began to wander about, searching for a way to join his master. But he didn't make it through the night. He was attacked by the wolf princess. He died just in time to see the wolf turn into a beautiful princess.

The princess was shocked to see the bloody body in front of her. She wept and gnashed her teeth as she realized that she was the one to commit this murder. The guard came to check on the princess. He was terrified that the assassin might have killed the princess in defense. Relief flooded him as he saw the princess very much alive. "Oh thank heaven's you alright Princess! I was afraid the assassin might have over-powered you!"

"What do you mean, assassin?"

"This is the assassin that tried to kill your mother. He was sent here for punishment."

Abigail's eyes grew wide as she comprehended what the man before her just said. She couldn't believe it. Now that there was another heir was she to be forgotten so quickly? Was she only to be a weapon against her father's enemies? He would grow to regret making this mistake. She didn't know how yet, but she would have her revenge.


	5. The birth of an Unexpected Enemy

**Chapter 4: The Birth of an Unexpected Enemy**

The closer it came to the birth of the new royal family member, the more neglected Abigail felt. She was left completely on her own for nearly everything. Her anger against her father who used her and her mother who despised her only grew. It reached a climax when King Stefan offered King Hubert a peace treaty in return for the joining of their countries. That was supposed to be her birthright.

Finally, the day came for the baby to be born. This time the Queen was allowed her privacy as the child was born. Everyone waited outside the room nervously. Hoping that a baby girl be born so that the two countries could be united. King Stefan opened the doors holding a tiny wriggling perfectly human baby girl. The Royal couple named the child Aurora. After the dawn, because she filled their lives with sunlight.

A celebration was soon planned . Every one of low and high status was to attend and celebrate the birth of the perfect child, and everyone did come. Everyone including Abigail, although no one noticed her. Even King Hubert and Prince Phillip came. When King hubert was convinced that the child before them was not a monster as her sister had been, he agreed with great enthusiasm to the betrothal.

Suddenly with a flash the three Good Fairies appeared. They bowed before the crib and then the King and Queen and said in perfect eerie unison, "We have come to bless the child."

Flora stepped forward first,

"Grace and Beauty are both quite rare,

So I shall bestow gold for the color of thy hair

Lips that shame the reddest rose,

Skin creme as creme goes,

And as long as thee lives thee shall be

The most beautiful that any hath see."

Fauna stepped up next and said,

"My gift is one that thou shalt need

Your song will always be copied,

Angels will thy tune adore

Notes that all will savour,"

Just as Merryweather stepped forth to give her gift, a huge gust of black wind rushed into the room. Maleficent stood there looking as innocent as an evil fairy could.

"King Stefan, What an assembly you have. I was quite trouble to discover that I didn't receive an invitation. Especially since I was so kind to leave his child alone."

"I do hope you weren't offended, your Excellency." said the Queen in a worried voice.

"Why of course not! Maybe a little hurt, but not hurt enough to give a gift as well. The Princess shall indeed grow in grace in beauty. Beloved by all who meet her. BUT before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of spinning wheel AND DIE!"

The Queen wailed while the King ordered that the guards seize Maleficent. But before the guards even moved, a pillar of fire surrounded the wicked fairy and she disappeared.

Everyone was whispering, trying to figure out what could be done. Then Merryweather said in a confident voice, "Your Majesty I still have gift yet to give."

The king's eyes lit up, "Then you can rid my daughter of this curse?"

"Not even all of us together could do such a thing."

"Please continue then Merryweather. Please do what you can."

"If thou must go through this trick,

a spindle your finger shall prick.

But death shall not have its way,

for in dreams you shall play,

And you shall wake in utter bliss

when you feel love's true kiss."

The King was not entirely pleased with the fairies solution. So he ordered that all the spinning wheels would be burned that very night. Then he asked the Three Good Fairies if there was any place where they could hide his daughter. They told of a place in the East Woods where there lived a widow who would be willing to look after the child. And so in secret that is where the child was taken. But little did they know that Abigail had hidden behind the curtain. Where she heard the entire plan.


End file.
